HopeLove
by Dranger
Summary: Kastumi is soon found after Roy's building is destroyed....but is having problems coping with his death. Kiddy tries to console her but is having problems of her own. (Shojou Ai warning)
1. HopeLove

HopeLove: A Shoujo-Ai story.  
A Silent Mobius AU Fan Fiction.  
  
Silent Mobius is coyprighted to Kia Asamiya.  
HopeLove is copyrighted to Daniel Wisner.  
  
By Dan Wisner.  
  
  
I scanned the ruins of Roy's apartment building for any signs of life.  
When we arrived at the scene Lebia said such a thing was doubtful.   
We blinked and she went on to say that no one could have survived that  
amount of psychic and mana energy. That's when that is Yuki started   
to cry.   
  
I told Lebia to stuff it and urged everyone to look for survivors and   
our friend....Katsumi Liquer.  
  
'Katsumi...' I thought as she scanned the ruins while the others  
called out to her. 'Where are you?'  
  
A short while later, Yuki and Lum Cheng walked up to me.  
  
"We've looked everywhere." Yuki moaned and shook her head. "We've   
called out to her over and over...but its no use."  
  
"Nami's trying to get a sense of where she might be," The china girl  
turned to me. "But I doubt the neat freak will find her."  
  
"That's enough corporal!" I barked. "Can't you see that type of talk  
is tearing us to pieces."  
  
The china girl shut her yap...just as Lebia walked up.  
  
" 'Life line' is on its way." She said to us. "City maintenance and   
rescue crews are right behind it."   
  
"Oh good." Yuki sighed, then grinned. "Maybe they'll have a better  
chance than we do."  
  
I grinned then ruffled Yuki's hair. Sure we fight a lot, but I like  
The little Esper. Remembering why we were here...I turned to Lebia   
And Spoke my next question.  
  
"So what exactly..." I spread out my arms. "...did all of this."  
  
Lebia and Yuki looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well answer me already!" I demanded.  
  
"We think..." Yuki murmured. "We think...Katsumi did it."  
  
"What..." I whispered "No way!"  
  
"Well were not 100% sure," Lebia uttered. "But data from the tower  
indicated that it was her energy that did this."  
  
"Why?!" I asked as I searched for answers. "Why would SHE do such a   
thing?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kiddy." Lebia shook her head. "But we have no answer to  
that."  
  
I didn't like that answer...so I stormed off and ignored their cries.  
I didn't want to hear them anymore. Just wanted to be alone. Heh.   
That's typical of me, right?  
  
Right.  
  
I sighed and folded my arms. There had to be a reason for all this  
destruction. There just had to be. Maybe a Lucifer Hawk attacked  
during there waking hours and...  
  
No, don't think that way Kiddy. She's okay. Katsumi's okay. She's  
Gotta be okay, right? RIGHT?!   
  
"Katsumi..." I uttered as tears welled up in my eyes "Where the hell   
are you? What happened?"  
  
It was then that a disturbing little fact crossed my mind. I was  
more concerned about Katsumi's survival than anyone else's. Heck  
I wasn't even thinking about Roy's safety. Why was that?! Ralph   
and I worked our butts off the keep Roy and Katsumi together. Well   
we weren't the only ones to help out. Little China girl did her   
fair share as well.  
  
So why....  
  
Moments later, the earth began to shake. I was wondering what the  
Hell was going on. We hardly get earthquakes anymore. Not after   
The silent crisis that is. I turned to see where the others are.   
That's when I saw it. A small column of red-hot energy bursts from  
The ruins.   
  
Shit it was bright...and hot!!! I covered my eyes...and wondered what   
could have caused it. Seconds later the heat dissipated. I lowered   
my arm....and saw HER hovering in the air. She was naked, scratched  
up and pissed off.  
  
"Katsumi?" I uttered. "Katsumi what happened!?"  
  
Instead of answering me she looked to the sky.  
  
"GANNOSAAAAA!!!!!" She bellowed. "You will pay. Mark my words you   
will fucking pay!!!!"  
  
I blinked then shuddered. How dare she ignore me! I asked her a   
question, Damn it!!!!  
  
With that.....I ran towards our friend, leapt up into the sky and   
caught her in both of my arms. We land and I started to shake her.  
  
"Katsumi!" I cried as I continued to shake her. It didn't phase   
her one bit. She still looked pissed. I shook her some more.   
"Katsumi!! Snap out of it! It's me, Kiddy! C'mon girl! Snap out  
of it!"  
  
As I spoke I could hear the others running towards us. I turned  
And saw the relief and concern expressed on their faces. Leading  
The way was Lebia...She was team leader after all.  
  
"Kiddy! What Happened?!" Lebia demanded. "We saw the light and we   
wondered..."  
  
She trailed off when she saw Katsumi, then ran up to up to us. The  
Others soon gathered around Katsumi and I.  
  
"Katsumi...? Are you all right?" Lebia wondered, then demanded.   
"Katsumi! Speak to me! Say -something-!"  
  
"Quit it Lebia." I yelled at her "We gotta get her to the Shimagurh.  
If they find out SHE caused this its all over for her."  
  
"Bastard..." Katsumi bit out "That fucking bastard took Roy from me.   
He'll pay! HE'll PAY!!!!!"  
  
The others looked shocked and rather upset at her language. Little  
China girl looked cheesed off and lashed her fingers out at a part   
Of Katsumi's neck. Our star hitter fainted in my arms and I stared  
At little china girl.  
  
"Don't just sit there!" Lum Cheng bellowed. "Get her aboard, Amazon!"  
  
For once I smiled at little china girl and stood up with Katsumi  
In my arms.  
  
"Un!" I nodded. "Lets go!"  
  
* * *  
  
As soom as we got back to headquarters we had a meeting with the  
chief.  
  
"I see you brought Katsumi back?" Rally Cheyenne hummed as Lebia   
and I stood in her office. "That was good of you. But why was   
she unconscious?"  
  
"Ah well," I sighed, then nodded. "She was outta her mind and...  
Lum Cheng knocked her out with a touch on her neck."   
  
"I see," Rally nodded to me, then looked at Lebia. "It was Katsumi  
wasn't it?"  
  
"Hai," Lebia nodded to our Captain. "On both counts no less."  
  
"Wakatta." Rally sighed then nodded. "Katsumi will be in the medical  
ward for observation for a little while. Are you sure she said that   
someone killed Roy?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded, then sighed. "Thing is...who's this Ganosa guy  
she was rambling on about? We want want to know."  
"All right," Our Chief sighed then gazed at the both of us. "But   
this will only be shared by members of this department all right?"  
  
We blink then nod.   
  
  
End Part One. 


	2. SadnesRage

Hope/Love:A Shoujo-Ai story.  
A Silent Mobius Fan Fiction.  
  
Part two: Sadness|Rage.  
  
I watched Katsumi from behind the plas-steel window. She was now   
in a recovery room with padded walls and furniture. But she didn't   
do anything...didn't touch anything...except for maybe the food the   
staff gave her. Even then she only took a few mouthfuls of food  
then let the stuff be.  
  
Part of me wanted to let her be....the other part wanted to slap her  
silly....and then another part of me....wanted to hold her. Or at  
least be with her for the time being.  
  
"Hang in there..." I murmured "....Katsumi."  
  
"So there you are." A familiar voice hummed. I turned to see our   
chief, Mana Isozaki, walk into the observation room. "Worried about   
her?"  
  
"Oh...Chief." I uttered, then nodded. "Yeah. Very much so."  
  
"I don't blame you," Mana confessed. "We're all worried about her   
and what she's just witnessed. She's in shock."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded. "...and pissed too. I'd be that way too....if   
someone took Ralph away from me."  
  
At that moment, A part of me noted that I'd feel the same way about   
Katsumi. Especially if we lost her to the Lucifer Hawk. I blinked   
at that, then thought of something else. There was no way Katsumi  
would sell her soul.  
  
"Hey Chief," I murmured, then smiled. "Would the med techies mind   
if I visited her."  
  
She stared at me, then nodded with a smile.  
  
"I don't think so," She murmured. "She might respond to you. You  
of all people are the closest to her."  
  
"Thanks." I replied then made my way to her room. I gazed at the  
tech who was sitting at his desk "I'd like to see her...is there  
a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all," The girl smiled, then sighed "But I have to warn you  
...she's been moody today. She's just in her depressed state right   
now."  
  
"I can see that..." I nodded impatiently. "Let me in, please."  
  
"Ah...hai." The techie nodded, poked a few controls then waved me  
in. "There you go."  
  
I walked in and Katsumi looked my way. She picked herself off of  
the bed then sat up.  
  
"Konban wa, Kiddy." Katsumi tiredly rasped "Come to see me."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded to my team mate and friend. "Thought I could cheer  
you up....but I ain't like Yuki....so...."  
  
"Diajobu." Katsumi sighed. "Just you being here is....enough."  
  
I smiled and sat down next to her. Without saying a thing, Katsumi  
embrace me and rested her head against mine. Almost immediately I   
could feel tear drops pat pat pat against my shoulder.  
  
"Thats it," I replied as I ran a hand through her shoulder. "Let it  
out. Let it out, Katsumi."  
  
I shouldn't have said that....even though I knew they were comforting  
words....I shouldn't have said it....that way.  
  
What happened next was hazy. One moment I was holding on to her the   
next moment I was flat on my ass. Katsumi was howling at the top of   
her lungs and glowing with red energy. Energy was crackling around   
us. Moments later, I was hauled out of there by a few technicians.   
  
I was plopped down in a seat and fussed over by the techs. I waved  
them off. I was just in shock as to how upset and enraged that she  
was...and at the fact that she had that much energy...and at the fact that  
that energy was being dampened by some odd machinery in that holding  
pen.  
  
Now I'm not a scientific genius...but it doesn't take one to know that  
Katsumi was being treated more like a wild animal...than a normal human  
Being.  
  
The chief and Rally Cheyenne arrived on the scene a minute later. I   
looked up at them with a furious expression on my face.  
  
"She's being guarded..." I bit out to them. "Watched...AND shielded. Why  
are you doing this?!"  
  
"We're protecting innocent bystanders..." Rally Cheyenne sighed. "From   
Katsumi's rage...and the other tiny part of herself."  
  
Put it that way...I could understand. I was a police officer...I protect  
citizens from harm. Or at least I try to do so. But this...felt wrong.  
  
"What is it..." Kiddy uttered. "What is about Katsumi that sets her  
among the rest? Besides the fact that she's part Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Katsumi Liquer..." Rally Cheyenne uttered. "may become our greatest   
enemy."   
  
"What are you talking about?!" I bit out. "She could never harm us!!  
Or join the Lucifer Hawk!!!"  
  
"You're wrong Kiddy," Mana shook her head then spoke up. "She may   
actually take that course. That is if she gives up all hope on her  
life here."  
  
"That's..." I uttered, then bellowed. "That's absurd! Katsumi would   
never do that! Katsumi's not stupid! She's strong!"   
  
With that I ran off down the hall, towards the elevators, and down  
To the motor pool.  
  
Sometime later Mana would tell me that I looked helpless, that I was   
crying and that I had affection in my eyes...back then I didn't know  
why.   
  
But now I do.  
  
  
End Part II. 


	3. PainRegretLife

Part III: Pain.Regret.Life.  
  
A med tech sat at a desk looking over a few reports. Most were on   
the health of the non-combatant staff and the forward officers. A  
few were Lucifer Hawk analysis. Not that they kept any alive mind  
you.  
  
When a tech glanced over the data on Katsumi's blood samples for  
signs of physiological breakdown due from stress and or psychosis..  
she made a discovery that would warm -her- heart.  
  
Kastumi's progesterone levels were up.   
  
A sign that that the fair warrior...had life within her.   
  
The med tech smiled and sent the data directly to Rally's E-MAIL  
address. She would have to know, after all.  
  
* * *  
  
I went on patrol for awhile....like I was supposed to....to get my  
mind off of the things that Mana and Rally said to me. But that  
didn't help a thing....since I was doing my duty as an AMP officer.  
I needed some time alone.   
  
Some time to myself.....   
  
I found that not long after when my shift ended. I was tooling down  
the streets on a two wheeler....without any set destination. Hard to  
do with GPS and shit.  
  
Eh?  
  
Oh that, I own a cycle....a friend of mine in special divison one once  
said that riding bikes gave you freedom than driving a car. Y'know   
what? She was right.  
  
So....I drove around for a while...until I found myself at a familiar  
haunt of ours.  
  
'Labyrinth'. Yuki's place.  
  
I opened the door and the bell jangled. I could hear some commotion  
in the back of the place. Whatever it was it smelt good. Moments   
later....Yuki popped her head out of the kitchen area and smiled.  
  
"Ah Its you Kiddy-san!" Yuki smiled, then nodded. "Be right with you  
Lum Cheng's being nice to me for once and is showing me one of her   
recipes."  
  
I blinked.  
  
Since when was Lum Cheng ever nice to Yuki? Usually Those two would   
fight and sticking their tongues at each other. I shrugged, strolled   
up the the bar and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
I look around. Labryinth was a nice place. Heck this was the spot  
where we bonded with the other precincts. Where I got closer to   
Ralph....and Katsumi got closer with Roy.  
  
I kinda felt depressed after thinkin' that thought. So I threw that  
one off...and focused on something that brought a smile to my face.  
Like a pair of lovers walk into this well hidden dive. One was taller  
than the other and had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The other  
had short blue hair and twinkling blue eyes.   
  
Both were female. Yeah. Female. It makes no difference what sex they   
were. To me, love was love. Plain and simple.  
  
They sit down not to far away from me...and ding one of the bells on  
the counter. Yuki comes on out and greeted them with a smile. I   
turned away as they made their order. They needed some privacy after  
all.  
  
Yuki takes mine next, then returns to the kitchen. I look down at the   
complimentary glass of water that Yuki gave us. I then sighed. I   
shouldn't be here. I should be with Katsumi. Even on my off hours I   
should be with her.  
  
I then feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look over and see the   
brunette towering over me.  
  
"You look depressed." She smiled. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Err..." I uttered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Makoto," The brunette nodded. "That's my date, Ami, over there."  
  
Ami blushed when Makoto said that.   
  
"Kiddy Phenil," I nodded to the couple, then suddenly felt the urge  
to be polite. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Like wise." Makoto nodded at my pleasantry, then sat next to me. "So  
what seems to be the problem?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So..." Makoto Kino sighed as the two women sat on either side of   
me. Both had sympathetic and compassionate expressions on their   
faces. "Your best friend lost her lover...and she's pissed at   
whomever or whatever took him away from her."  
  
"Yeah," I nodded at the taller woman. "Thing is I don't know what   
to do for her."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Ami inquired, then smiled. "Would it be  
at all possible to stay by her side...for the time being?"  
  
"Not really....we're both police officers...." I sighed. "I...guess  
I could take some time off to be with her though?"   
  
"Oh really?" Makoto hummed, then smiled. "What branch are you two   
from?"  
  
"Precinct OO." I stated. They blinked at me, then gave me a big grin.   
"What?"  
  
"Nothing....except for the fact that you're among friends." The tall  
woman nodded then thrust out a hand. "I'm Makoto Kino. You're new   
team mate."  
  
"I am Ami Mizuno!" Ami introduced herself. "I'm also a member of AMP."  
  
"M...More?" I uttered.  
  
Makoto and Ami nodded. I fainted after that. I woke up a short time   
later in a small bedroom. Little China girl walked in before I had a   
panic attack.  
  
"Ah! You're up!" Lum Cheng grinnned. "So...why'd you faint Kiddy?"  
  
"None of your buisness." I growled at Lum and a noisy breath escaped  
my lips "Did that couple.....leave?"  
  
"Yeah." Lum Cheng nodded at me "But not before 'Miss hercules' hauled  
you all the way up here. Thank god she took the elevator. She would've   
tired herself out if she went up a few flight of steps."  
  
"She...." I murmured, then blushed "Did that....for me?"  
  
"You're acting weird Kiddy...." Little china girl uttered.  
  
"Shut yer yap!" I blurted at Lum, then stood up. "I'm outta here!"  
  
A few day's later I asked to see Mana on an important matter.  
  
"What?" Mana blinked "...you want some time off. Kiddy for all the   
time I've known you you've never asked for it."  
  
"Its for...." I began. "....Katsumi."  
  
She thought for a moment, then nodded at my request.  
  
"All right I'll approve of it," Mana nodded at me. "Just pay attention  
to Ralph as well."  
  
{Eh!?}  
  
"Love is a very strong emotion...." Mana sighed. "....it makes us human.  
But its often weakened when one fights for the others affection. Don't   
loose Ralph while you try to woo Katsumi.....back to us."  
  
I blinked. For a moment I thought that she was going to say "woo Katsumi  
into your embrace."  
  
But that's just silly. I like guys.  
  
Don't I? 


	4. FaithInLife

Part Four: Faith in life.  
  
August 14th, 2029AD  
  
I smiled as Katsumi gave me a warm hug. She's doing better and better   
each day. Yeah...she was still depressed and does mope about Roy. But  
at least she doesn't rage about it anymore. I think she's finally has   
a hang of that. Or at least I hope she's found a way to DEAL with it..  
rather than just bottle it away..and allows herself to self destruct   
on all of us.  
  
"So how have YOU been?" Katsumi asked. "You and Ralph still getting   
along."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, blinked, then blushed. "I'm kinda acting weird   
though. Or so Ralph says."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi blinked, then hummed. "Why? What's tipping him off?"  
  
"I've....cleaned my apartment....and've started to..." I stammered.  
It was hard to for me to admit this. I was embarrassed after all   
"....cook for him and myself."  
  
Katsumi blinked, then smiled.  
  
"Well I'll be." She smiled at my admission, then winked at me. "Who  
would have ever thought of that....Kiddy Nesting. I'd love to tell  
the others that little tidbit."  
  
"NESTING?!" I blurted at Katsumi, then waved a hand. "Hey now wait a   
second!!! I ain't pregnant! I'd be told by the med techs if I was!!"  
  
Katsumi laughed at my defense, and I smiled as she laughed. It's been   
at least two and a half months she excavated herself from the rubble.   
Funny how time flies. Then a thought crosses my mind. Didn't Katsumi   
say that she missed her period a couple times a few days ago.  
  
Wait...that means that....  
  
The laughter slowly and painfully turned into sobs. Ah damn it! There   
she goes again.   
  
I reached over and embraced Katsumi. I held her as she bit out a  
painful sentence.  
  
"Roy....I....Roy...." She uttered. "....I'm sorry....I couldn't   
protect you..couldn't protect us....and our dreams..of..family."  
  
I pulled her in tighter. Not too tight mind you, I'd crush her if I   
did. Just a little tighter. I felt like protecting her from   
everything that came her way.   
  
"I....Kiddy....I" She bit out "I....don't know if I can go on anymore.  
Roy was...Roy was...."  
  
"Don't Katsumi," I uttered, then nodded. "I know you're stronger than   
to think like THAT."   
  
"Demo I don't think I can. I....!" Katsumi uttered then stopped when   
I wrapped my arm around her neck.  
  
"Oh come on now," I smiled to her. "We all know that you can. You're   
strong. Very strong. Keep you're chin up, okay? I'm counting on   
you. Just like I did when we first met. Remember that."  
  
Katsumi blinked at my words, looked down at her lap, then nodded at  
My words.  
  
"I'll...." Katsumi uttered. "....I'll try."  
  
"That's my girl." I uttered and gently thoughtlessly caressed her   
cheek. She picked her head up and a quizzical expression was on her   
face. I blushed and looked away from her. "Ah....sorry."  
  
"Its....okay." Katsumi uttered. "You were only trying to console   
me, Kiddy."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded then squeezed her shoulder. "Gotta go. Got a new  
pair of rookies with us now."  
  
"Eh?" Katsumi uttered. "More?"  
  
"Yeah..." I nodded to her. "See ya tommorrow."  
  
  
A short time later, I exited the med ward. Ralph was waiting for me.   
He had a thoughtful brooding expression on his face.  
  
"Ralph?" I blinked at him "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hmmm." He uttered, then sighed "Do you think you're the only one who   
checks up on Katsumi?"  
  
"Guess not." I sighed then blinked. "So why the long face."  
  
"I saw you touching her face, Kiddy." He said simply. "....and you've   
been paying a lot of attention to her lately. So I was wondering...  
."  
  
"Ralph." I said in a low and threatening tone. "Spit it out."  
  
"I was wondering if you like her..." He said while gazing me. "In   
THAT sort of way?"  
  
I blinked then chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about you baka?" I scoffed. "I ain't like   
that, and you know it Ralph."  
  
"Your actions say differently." Ralph hummed, then sighed. "You've   
always looked after her...always drawn to her...heck you were drawn to  
her since the day she entered you're life."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I uttered. Of course I knew what  
he was talking about. I just didn't want to deal with it at the  
moment. "We needed Katsumi then...just like we need her now."  
  
"As true as that may be," Ralph nodded then sighed. "I wonder how you   
felt when she almost walked away from AMP...to learn of her father from   
that category one Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"I...I didn't want to loose her." I stammered. "We all didn't want to   
loose her. She was OO's chance to shine. Until the gravitron's came  
into play."  
  
Ralph didn't say anything and I smirked.  
  
"So...you think were all a bunch of lesbians?" I uttered, then chuckled  
"You're a moron if you think that. The chief once told us why AMP is  
all female Ralph. Want to know the reason?"  
  
"Enlighten me." Ralph uttered.  
  
"Women can give birth to new life." I grinned. "So it ain't what you  
think. I gotta go on patrol now. Later."  
  
Of course I forgot to mention Ami and Makoto, or Mako as I call her,  
Were both lesbians. So maybe some of us were. But not all of us.  
  
I returned to tower 00 an hour or so later. When I entered the office  
, I found out that we had yet another new member. She was a raven   
haired priestess who was chatting with Nami. The others, Ami and Mako,  
were now in police school.   
  
"Ah Kiddy you're back." Mana nodded to me from her station "Why don't  
you go introduce yourself to our second Shinto priestess."  
  
"Uh sure..." I nodded to her "What could it hurt?"  
  
I walked up and nodded to the both of them.   
  
"Welcome back Kiddy-san," Nami smiled then gestured to the shorter   
priestess. "This is Rei Hino. Her grandfather has a shrine that is  
also in Tokyo."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Rei bowed to me. "You must be Kiddy Phenil,  
right?"  
  
"Same here..." I nodded to her. "Welcome to the team."  
  
Moments later the klaxons wailed. It was another third attraction.  
We all looked to Mana who nodded to us. After gathering the data  
On this one we ran to the shimagurhs bay. I couldn't help but note  
That this was the fifth attack this week. Last week there were a   
total of nine Attacks. What the hell is going on!? Was something   
big gonna happen again?!  
  
End 


	5. Interlude: Enter the Aesir!

Interlude: Enter the Aesir.  
  
Valhalla, the plane of Asgard.  
  
A former police officer sat in a small apartment in the Golden city. Which was   
home of the Norse Gods. In some respect he was a warrior. A warrior who died   
valiantly while trying to defend his home and citystate From a vile ignoble being   
who absolutely belonged in Nifelheim.  
  
"I failed her," The former police officer uttered as he held his head in his hands.  
"I slipped up and failed to protect Katsumi from that bastard."   
  
"I must admit that you did indeed err. A gentle voice hummed to him. "But, Roy,   
your love for your beloved did not."  
  
He picked up his head and gazed at the speaker. She was a pretty woman who had   
light brown hair, blue eyes and odd marking on her forehead and cheeks. She was   
dressed in a blue and white cloak that settled airily around her body.   
  
"That's more than enough..." The goddess smiled beatifically at him."...and that  
is what is keeping Katsumi going. That and pressure from her friends."  
  
"Is there anything I can do, Belldandy?" Roy wondered. "I feel kinda useless here."  
  
"Not really," Another voice harked from the hallway. Roy turned to see a dusky   
skinned goddess with white hair and a red and black cloak enter the room. "As it   
is you're dead. You can't go back. All you can do is hope and pray that she makes   
it out all right...and train."  
  
"For what?" Roy wondered  
  
"Ragnarok." Belldandy's older sister Urd sighed. "Or its equivalent...when and if   
the Entities deities enter this plane. Midgard isn't the only plane they want to   
take after all."  
  
Roy blinked at the weigh of the statement crashed down up on him.  
  
End. 


	6. BeatGoesOn

Chapter Five: BeatGoesOn.  
  
September 21st 2029AD.  
  
We're still alive and well. Rei's surprised me. She's a tad on the cheeky   
side...like Yuki and Lum...but she's a team player as well. She likes to   
keep things neat...but isn't as much as a neat freak as Nami is. Speaking  
of which...she and Nami compliment each other...on and off the field. The   
new recruits haven't left police school yet. But I hear they're doing well.  
Word is going around in 00 that Mako and Ami were grunts for the military.   
So I guess they know about rules and regs. I'm kinda skpetical about them   
though. I mean can you really make a grunt into a cop?  
  
Thinking about the the Military got me thinking of Mom. She's the reason  
I got into the force in the first place. I wanted to protect others like  
she did. But I wanted to do things differently...her way was...so remote.  
With half of the world population gone, the nation states on this rock...  
didn't have enough man power to support a fully manned military force. So   
they turned to machines instead.   
  
Eh? Nah. Nothing like me. The United Earth Forces use AI controlled drones  
to do the nasty work. Oh the military still rely on humans to do sensitive   
stuff. But even then the grunts, fly boys and swabbies still use machines   
to get the job done.  
  
Katsumi's out of the medical ward....but she wants some time to herself. So  
our star hitter's taking a sabbatical from all of this. I don't blame her.  
Katsumi needs it.   
  
Me?   
  
I'm okay I guess. As okay as a confused woman could be. Ralph has become  
moody and brooding as Katsumi was before she lost Roy. He's been keeping   
to himself lately...and hardly comes over anymore. As for Katsumi, hell  
I'm still trying to figure out what these feelings are. These feelings I   
have for Katsumi. Do I think of her as a friend? Hell yeah. Am I fond of   
her. Ditto. She mellows me out sometimes. I know it sounds corny...but   
I'd like to think of Katsumi as my conscience. Something, or some one to   
tell me to to chill...think things through. Do I LIKE her....like the way   
Ami likes Makoto?  
  
Awww shit! Kalxons blaring again! We've got another Hawk sighting!   
  
I leapt up out of my chair and gazed at Mana who nodded to me as well as   
the team.   
  
"AMP move out!" She nodded. That being said we stormed out of the office  
space. As I ran towards the elevator I noticed Rei was looking fondly at  
the back of Nami's head. I wondered idly if Rei liked Nami...and if Nami  
would have a clue what to do in that situation. As soon as we get into  
the gantry it turns pretty routine. We've been doing this since the day  
we got the Shimagurh.   
  
Our craft lifts off of the platfrom, hovers for a moment, then accelerates  
of into the midday sky. Half way there, a surprised gasp escaped Lebia's  
lips.   
  
"What is it, Lebia?" I asked urgently.  
  
"Six combat capable Combat Drones on our six." She blurted. "They seem   
to be escorting a pair of STOL fighters. Also combat capable and ready."  
  
"Who are they? Our self defense force?" Yuki wondered.  
  
"No." Lebia sighed at Yuki's question, then let out a sigh. "IFF says its   
UEF Air naval forces."  
  
"What?!" We all exclaimed.  
  
"What're they doing here!?" Lum Cheng blurted, then blinked when klaxons  
began to blare. "What's going on now!?"  
  
"Categories threes of an unknown type!" Lebia exclaimed as a holographic  
screen pop up. "They're heading straight for us!"  
  
A dozen or so ugly bat like flyers were flying towards the Shimagurh. The  
ugly things were fast, incredibly fast. There mouths sprung open...and   
energy began to colesce in their jaws.   
  
Moments later, all but two were holed by some sort of projectile. They  
Veered off as six aerodynamically shaped triangle wedges with a stubby   
Tail dove into view, corkscrewed and went after the survivors. Moments  
Later, they veered off again...just in time for us to see the two fighters  
hole them with laser fire.  
  
I watched one of them fly, then smiled to myself. We don't See eye to  
Eye on a few things. But one things for sure. Mom always looks out for  
me.  
  
"Shimigurh to UEF flight 012." Lebia hummed. "This is Lt. Lebia Maverick,   
what are you're intentions?"  
  
A voice similar to my own responded.  
  
"The Fleet is in town...and we've been give the go-ahead to help you out." A   
throaty voice similar to my own responded. "I mean someone's gotta teach   
these ET non humans, right?"  
  
I laughed at her response. We're so much alike its scary! Moments later   
Rally's voice boomed over the loudspeakers.   
  
"Thank you so much Flight 012." Rally responded. "Ladies, I want you to   
work with UEFs forces for the time being. Their intentions are the same   
as our own. Understood?!"  
  
We grinned and nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
"So AMP has help, eh?" Ganossa hummed as he gazed at a fleet of manned  
and unmanned ships sailing towards Tokyo bay. "This is bad. I didn't   
even account UEF being here or helping AMP. I do hate last minute c  
hanges to the script."  
  
He then held up a picture of Kiddy in his hands.  
  
"You my dear lady are being another eyesore." Ganossa growled. "Much  
more that Roy ever was. Katsumi-ojousama's heart has not turned completely   
black as I would have hoped. Its been only tainted with hatred and rage."  
  
"You...You..." He uttered "I shall deal with you soon!"  
  
"Really?" A trio of voices called out. It eminated from a nearby mirror.  
"Not if we can help it!"  
  
"Who said that?!" He uttered, then demanded. "Who dares enter my sanctum  
and interfere with my review of this play."  
  
Moments later the Norns of Today Tommorrow and Yesterday emerged from the   
full sized mirror that was in Ganossa's abode. All were in their battle  
forms.  
  
"Greeting oh foul one." Urd grinned at the long haired human. "Its been a  
long time since we last saw each other."  
  
"If I remember correctly that was after Rally Cheyenne confronted you." The   
Norn of tommorrow smiled. "We can't let you interfe in mankind's destiny   
any longer Ganossa Maximilian!"  
  
"So...you plan stop me." He wondered out loud, then stared at them "...and  
hinder a new age that only I can give birth too?!"  
  
"Stop being full of yourself." Urd bit out, then sighed. "You delusions are  
blinding you from the truth. Your just one of Surtur's pawns!"  
  
"What?!" Ganossa blurted.  
  
* * *  
  
"This brings back memories." The older version of me smiled as she gazed   
at the Shimagurh. "Well had WIG craft similar to this...except for the fact  
that there were two wings at either end. It was technically an aircraft  
so I used to pilot those beasts."  
  
I smiled at my mom, then snuggled up to her. I nuzzled her cheek, like   
I used to when I was a kid. Yeah, we're that close. She then asked the  
inevitable question that any moms want to know.  
  
"So have a soulmate yet, honey?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Names Ralph. We met while on police business. We've been  
okay for a while...but he's become moody lately."  
  
"Why's that?" She wondered. "Someone else."  
  
I gulped.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Can we talk about that in private."  
  
"Sure baby." She nodded. "I've got shore leave in a few hours. You live with  
him?"  
  
"Nah. Apartment of my own."  
  
End. 


	7. PersistantLove: Endings and Beginnings

PesistantLove.  
  
"Hawaii?!" I exclaimed in surprise, then stared at her. "Why are you   
spending your sabbatical there?!"  
  
"I'll be visiting some old friends who I haven't seen for ages," Katsumi  
hummed, then nodded. "I won't be gone long. It'll only be a week...and   
I'll be taking my mothers knife and grosspoliner with me."  
  
She had every right to go wherever and whenever she wanted. But I had a  
bad feeling about that and wanted to voice my opinion.  
  
"I don't like it," I grumbled uneasily, then looked away. "He could come  
at you at any time and..."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Worry about Ganossa." She nodded, then smiled.  
"His time...will come. When it does he'll pay. Pay for all of this."  
  
"What?" Kiddy uttered.  
  
"It was him you know." Katsumi hummed. "He set the Silent Crisis in  
motion. Dad tried to fix but the spell made things worse. For that  
...his day will come."  
  
I sighed. Katsumi was turning to vengence. Just like I did years before.  
I didn't want that to happen. Vengence comes at a high price. Whether  
be it your own soul or someone elses. Besides...Katsumi's too...nice th  
think like this.  
  
"Besides I'll have to do it alone." She sighed. "You won't be there to   
back me up, remember?"  
  
She did have a point. Still...  
  
"Well I'd better get going so I can pack for my trip." She turned away  
and was about to leave. I blinked took a few steps and latched on to  
her. She struggled against my body but I held her fast "Kiddy what are   
you...?!"  
  
"Don't think liked that." I whispered. "You'll end up like me, Katsumi."  
  
She stopped struggling as the weight of my words hit home.  
  
"You're too....strong for that." I whispered in her ear. "Yeah you have  
your faults...like brooding day in and out. But everyone has their faults  
and weaknesses. I didn't want to go on after Wire. But Ralph gave me  
a reason to live."  
  
She didn't say a word and I continued to speak.  
  
"You need a reason to keep on living until all of that grief passes." I   
stated, then sighed. "Can I be that reason Katsumi?"  
  
I loosened my grip on her and she slowly turned around to face me. I took  
one op her hands into mine and gazed at her.  
  
"Katsumi..." I uttered, gulped back some air, then gazed at her. "I like   
you...Katsumi. Please. Don't kill yourself after you defeat Ganossa.   
You have to live."  
  
Katsumi just stared at me for a few minutes, then gazed at my hand that  
was holding hers.  
  
"I....I see." Katsumi hummed, then nodded. "Is that how you feel about  
me?"  
  
"What of Ralph?" Katsumi hummed.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to him about it tonight." I sighed, then nodded. "He's not  
gonna like it."  
  
"I see." Katsumi hummed, then sighed. "Well. I guess its best that I'll  
be away for a while. It'll give you guys a chance to have a few meaningful   
discussions while I'm in Hawaii. I'll leave my hotel phone number on   
you're voice mail, okay?"  
  
"Alright." I nodded then let her go. "I guess I'll see you in a week,  
then?"  
  
"Uh...." Katsumi nodded, then smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something.   
Yuki's throwing me a Get Well Party at Labyrinth, remember?"  
  
Get Well Party?  
  
Oh shit. I'm screwed. Ralph is gonna be there.  
  
* * *  
  
The party wasn't as tense as I expected. Katsumi didn't say a word about   
my confession to the others. Or Ralph for that matter. What a moron I am.   
I shouldn't even have worried about it.   
  
Nami, Yuki, Lebia, Lum Cheng and some of the non combatants were at the   
party. Mostly the med techs who got to know Katsumi during her stay in the  
ward. Heck even the newbies are here. Yeah. Makoto and Ami are finished  
with police school and are now part of the team.   
  
Rei? Heh. She's standing a little to close to Nami. Nami's blushing a little.  
I think theres something going on between the two of them.  
  
Katsumi?  
  
She was over in a corner....talking with Yuki and Lum Cheng.   
  
Surprisingly the chief and Rally Cheyenne were also here. Usually they don't  
participate in these events. But they've done a lot for her and I guess they  
wanted to see her off before she takes that little break in Hawaii.  
  
Ralph was standing next to me. Hopefully he was there to give moral support  
as well.  
  
{Sigh}   
  
I was wrong about that.  
  
"You're pretty quiet." He observed.  
  
"Everyone is actually." I replied to him then gazed at Katsumi. "Its a quiet moral   
support that's giving her strength. A lot of strength."  
  
"Kiddy..." He uttered. "I have to ask you something."  
  
"Ask it." I sighed.  
  
"Do you....like her?" Ralph hummed.   
  
I gazed at him for a moment.   
  
"Everyone is actually." I replied to him then gazed at Katsumi. "Its a quiet moral   
support that's giving her strength. A lot of strength."  
  
"Kiddy..." He uttered. "I have to ask you something."  
  
"Ask it." I sighed.  
  
"Do you....like her?" Ralph hummed. "As in love her....in that way?"  
  
A noisy breathe escaped my lips. What Am I going to say to him? What CAN I  
say. I swallowed then took the direct approach.  
  
"Yeah...." I whispered, then hugged him. "I like her. A lot. I care about  
her, Ralph."  
  
So what now. Will he stay? Or....  
  
He gently pulled out of my embrace, touched my cheek and said....  
  
"I understand." He uttered. "Take good care of her....and yourself, Kiddy."  
  
I just stood there with my mouth agape. Gods did I look like a dumb ass.  
  
"Wha...." I uttered as he strolled through the crowd, then exited Yuki's   
little establishment. "What?"  
  
* * *  
  
Katsumi watched the exchange, studied their body language, then sighed when   
Ralph left Laybrinth.   
  
{Poor Kiddy} Katsumi thought, then sighed. {She's just lost a good man. He took  
the confession well enough not to make a mess of the place. Most guys would   
make a scene.}  
  
She watched on as Lebia broke away from a bunch of techs to check up on Kiddy.  
  
{Maybe I'll leave more than just my number on her voice mail.} Katsumi thought.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hawaii November 1, 2029AD  
  
Katsumi relaxed in her hawaiian bungalow. It was a one story abode that had   
all the comforts of home in three rooms. It even had a canopy bed with a thin  
almost transparent curtain...which sat on the corner of the larger sitting   
room.   
  
She was wearing a Yukuta and seemed to be at ease with herself.   
  
She blinked when she heard a knock on the abodes front door. Wondering who it  
could be...she slipped off of the couch and strode over to it. She turned the  
knob and opened the door....to see Kiddy smiling sadly at her.  
  
"Hi Katsumi." Kiddy nodded "Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Kiddy?! what are you doing here?!" Katsumi exclaimed.  
  
"Time off." She replied, then nodded. "...and well...I thought I'd spend the  
rest with you."  
  
"I see." Katsumi nodded. "What about..."  
  
"Ralph and I...." I murmured. "...have broken up."  
  
Katsumi sighed at the news, then offered her shoulder  
  
"C'mon." She nodded as she held out an arm. "C'mon inside and we can  
talk all about it.  
  
Kiddy stared at her, smiled gratefuly and took several steps towards her.   
As she did so, the megaydne took a hold of the door knob and slowly   
pulled the door shut.  
  
"Arigato...Katsumi." Was Kiddys reply.  
  
  
End 


End file.
